


Haru

by jigoku-nozomi (NZM11497)



Category: Original Work
Genre: I may be going to hell, Kidnapping, M/M, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, You may need an adult for this, happy ending depending how you look at it, justice will be served!, you may cry I'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZM11497/pseuds/jigoku-nozomi
Summary: A young boy narrates the tragic event of his kidnapping, and the brutality that ensued.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: If you are EXTREMELY sensitive to the subject matter in this story, PLEASE DO NOT READ! I understand that this is a very touchy subject, and I'm just throwing it out there so that I don't offend anyone or make anyone uncomfortable. I would feel extremely guilty for triggering anyone, so please read with caution. Again, if the subject matter is too much for you, please don't read this. Thank you.

The bell rings. I open my eyes to greet the darkness that surrounded my exhausted body. It’s only been an hour. Why so soon? The bell rings again. I didn’t want to move. I was in too much pain. But, if I didn’t go to him, he would surely come to me. The bell rings for one last time. That was three times. He was coming. I had to hide. I struggled to get up, and I stumbled into the closet. I had my back against the wall. I tried hard not to breathe or make a sound. I heard the door open. He was here. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. My chest started to hurt. I couldn’t hold my breath any longer. I cough loudly, giving away where I was. I hear him walk towards the closet doors. He places a hand on the knob, and agonizingly wiggles it around.

 _“Don’t fuck with me, just open the door!”_ I didn’t dare to say that out loud. That would make things worse.

“Are you going to come out?”, he said with the same sadistic voice he always had.

 _“Why even ask me? Just open the door already!”_ I couldn’t control the sobs that were coming out of me.

“Are you crying? You know that’s not allowed.”

 _“Shut up! Please, just leave me alone!”_ My sobs became more violent.

“That’s it.” He bursts open the door and drags me out of the closet.

“Please! Don’t do this! I’m sorry!” I was begging for him to spare me.

“Shut the fuck up!” Next thing I know, his hand comes across my face and I land of the floor. He steps on my head, slowly putting pressure on it. “You’ve misbehaved. Now, you have to take responsibility.”

He picks me up from the floor, and drags my limp body downstairs to the basement. The basement is where his toys were, where he felt comfortable, where I wish he would just end me. We arrive to this place I’ve deemed Hell, and he throws me on the bed that was down there. I could barely move to try to get away; my strength was wearing thin. He roughly turns me over on my back. It was getting hard to breathe, I was crying so much. When he starts to get on top of me, that’s when I got some strength to start fighting back. I yelled, I kicked, I clawed at him. It was useless. He wraps his hands around my neck and squeezed down hard.

 _“Please… Just do it… Don’t stop…”_ I wasn’t even fighting anymore. I just wanted the pain to stop. He noticed I wasn’t struggling anymore, and releases his grip.

“Why…?”, I pleaded with a soft, tearful voice.

“Because I know it’s what you’d want. And I won’t give you the satisfaction.”

He put on that malicious smile again. He leans in to kiss me. I jerk my head away, only to have it be held in place as he forced his tongue down my throat. The taste of his breath was a mixture of cigarettes and pure testosterone. I wanted to throw up, it made me so sick. Once he got his fix, he stood up to take off shirt. He was looking with a sadistic lust in his eyes. He just stared at me, licking his lips and slowly stroking himself.

“Are you going to be a good boy tonight?” He walks over to me and pins me to the bed when I tried to get up.

“Get off of me!” I screamed as loud as I could, hoping that someone would hear me. No one ever hears me.

He forces my shirt off of me. I’ve been wearing the same clothes ever since I was taken here. I don’t even know how long ago that was. He leans in for another kiss, but I spit in his face. He slaps me hard across my face. I started to taste blood in my mouth. He pulls my hair to position my head to face him. He wipes the spit off his face and shoves three of those fingers from his hand down my throat, practically choking me.

“So, you’re not going to behave, huh? We’ll just have to fix that!”

He shoved his fingers as deep as he could. I’m absolutely positive the sound of me gagging was music to his ears. The pain was too much to bear, I started to cry again. He pulls out his fingers and I try my best to catch my breath. He forces my pants to come off my body. I never bothered to put my underwear back on after the first time, so now I was completely exposed to him. Although I was covered in cuts and bruises from constantly being used as his plaything, it didn’t matter to him. He still looked at me with those lustful eyes all the same.

He starts gently caressing my slender frame. I couldn’t help but to wince; just the slightest touch was too painful to bear. But, he didn’t care. He got high off of this. Then, he slaps my thigh as hard as he could. I yelled out in immense pain. All he could do was laugh. His laughter never stopped echoing in my ears, even when it was dead silent. He starts kissing and licking my neck, going lower and lower as he did it. As he got lower, I heard him unzip his pants. He stopped once he got to _that_ place. He would touch the tip, gently tracing circles around it with his finger.

“You say you don’t hate what we do down here, but your body is already like this.” He chuckled at my misery.

My body was betraying me once again. I absolutely hated this, but every time, my body shows the opposite reaction. This type of reaction can’t be helped, and he knew this. He got off on me struggling with these feelings of fear mixed with the pleasure of this sadistic lust he fills me with every time we’re down here. He stood up and finally pulled down his pants just a bit. He took my hand and forced it down his pants, making me stroke his hard-on. He eventually let my hand go, and I had to do it on my own. I took it out of his pants and it was just there. He gave a little laugh.

“You see, it’s because of you that my dick is already hard. So, you need to take responsibility and service me like the good boy you are.” He grabs my hair and makes me look up at him. “Open wide and don’t say a fucking word.”

I had to listen. I reluctantly open my mouth as wide as I could and stuck out my tongue.

“Good boy.”

He smiled and shoved himself into my mouth as deep as he could. He moved his hips back and forth, in and out of my mouth, moaning with each movement. All I could do was close my eyes and wish for it to be over as quickly as possible. He stopped moving and took himself out of my mouth.

“Hey, it’s boring if you just sit there and do nothing. Play with yourself a bit. You’re already getting hard.”

I couldn’t help it. I didn’t want to feel these things, but it was useless to resist. I did as I was told, and started touching myself. He gestured me to open my mouth, so I did. He placed himself back into my mouth and lets go of my hair.

“You’re a good boy, aren’t you? You know what to do.”

I started moving my head on my own while slowly stroking myself. I didn’t want to feel anything, I wanted my body to go completely numb. But, I couldn’t muffle the moans that were slipping out. He runs his fingers through my hair and tells me to look at him while I did this. I did as I was told, and saw that same sadistic smile he always does.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? You’re such a lewd slut.” He couldn’t help but to laugh.

I was getting so angry. So, I built up the courage and bit down on him as hard as I could. He yelled so loud and angrily. He pushed me off of him and kicked me hard in the stomach. I instantly go down on the floor, holding my stomach in pain. He pulls me up by my hair and throws me on the bed. Then, I heard grab his belt from off the floor. He snaps the belt, and starts hitting me with it as hard as he could. My cries grew louder and louder the more he hit me.

“Oh, you are in deep trouble now, you fucking brat.” He was absolutely livid.

I heard him take off his pants. Then, he mounts me, putting all of his weight on me.

“Please, I’m sorry! Don’t, please!” I begged him to stop.

But, then it finally happened. He forced himself inside of me with all the strength he had. I couldn’t stifle my screams, it hurt so much. He was pushing my head down on the bed and thrusting as hard as he could in and out of me. I was sure he was going to go at it until he broke me.

“You want to go around biting people, you little bitch? This is what happens when you misbehave, you fucking slut!”

He held my hands behind my back with one hand and was choking me with the other as his movements grew faster and stronger. I desperately prayed that I would lose consciousness and never wake up from him choking me. I didn’t care if this would be the last moments on this God forsaken Earth, I only knew that death would be my only escape from this Hell. He releases his hold on me again, knowing that if he had held on any longer, I would’ve passed out. He didn’t want that to happen. He suddenly stopped, and pulled himself out of me. He turned me over on my back, and pulled me up to where my face met his lower half.

“Now, let’s try this again. And if you do that again…” He held up the belt.

I didn’t want him to hurt me any more than this. I opened my mouth, and he just shoved himself in there with much more conviction than earlier. His hips moved more vigorously than before. He was taking all of his rage out in my mouth. It was only a matter of time before he took it out somewhere else. I could barely breathe. I tried to push my head off of him, but the more I struggled, the more force he put in.

“Why do you keep struggling? It’s only going to make things worse,” he said as he was pounding into my mouth harder and harder. I’m sure it was starting to hurt him, as hard as he was thrusting.

He finally pulls my head off of him and throws me on the bed. I laid on my back, completely exposed to this sadistic bastard. I closed my legs as tightly as I could, but he just pried them open. He held them open with all of his strength. I felt the tip graze over the entrance he was surely going to force himself into. My body betrayed me again, making it twitch as if I were enjoying what was happening to me.

“It’s alright. You can like it. It can’t be helped since you’re such a lewd fucking slut.”

He took one hand and slapped his hard-on against my hole. I took that opportunity to kick him in the face. I’ve never had this courage built up inside of me before, but I couldn’t take this anymore. Of course, it resulted in me getting slapped again. But, this time he slaps me more than once. Then, he forced himself inside of me with even more rage than before. He lets out a sadistic moan and I let out a painful scream. He wraps his arms around me and then lifts me up. I couldn’t help but to hold onto him; I didn’t want to fall.

“That’s the spirit!” He bounces me up and down, up and down.

I just want this to be over. I just want this to be over!

He just keeps going and going and going and going. I started to get lightheaded. He moves a bit slower, but his thrusts were still hard. He lays me down on my back, kissing me anywhere he could in the process. He took one hand and grabbed me in the place that was the most sensitive.

“I see you’re getting close. You want to cum, don’t you?”, he said with a ruthless chuckle. “I’m getting close, too. Go on. Cum for me, you fucking bitch.”

He started stroking me as fast as he could. I couldn’t help myself. I let out a scream that was a mix of pleasure and agony. I didn’t want to do that. It only made things worse. He took his hand, completely covered in my cum and stuck two fingers in my mouth, making me lick them. This taste was sickening to me at this point. Then, he started moving his hips faster and faster. He was getting close.

“It’s my turn now. You ready?”

I nod my head with teary eyes. I just wanted it to end. His movements get faster and faster, stronger and stronger. Then, it finally happened. I feel a warm sensation enter me. He lets out one final moan, and both our bodies began to shake. It was finally over. He slowly pulls himself out of me and stands up to take a look at his work. I just lay there, exhausted and broken. He gave one final sadistic laugh, put on his pants, and walked up the stairs. He was satisfied with what he had done. I roll over to my side, curl up into a ball, and cry the last of my tears. The only thing that would free me from this Hell would be death itself. Nothing more. Nothing less.

 

 

The next morning, I walk over to the couch, sit down, and turn on the television. I try to wipe my face, but it only made things worse. I go through every channel until I stumble across the news channel. I was shocked to hear another voice that wasn’t his.

“And in other news, 15-year-old Haru Taguchi is still reported to be missing. This is currently day 37 since the day of his disappearance.”

I couldn’t help but to cry at the young and innocent face that used to be my own. Now, I’m just a beaten and broken disaster of what I used to be. I tried to wipe my tears away, but all I saw was red. Red was all over me, all over the walls, all over the floor. I take a look at the man on the floor next to me. He was practically drowning in the red on the floor. I listen to the television once more.

“If you have any information regarding Haru or his alleged kidnapper, 35-year-old, Makoto Tanaka, please call the number on the screen. This number is…” My attention from the television fades as I hear knocks on the door.

“It’s open,” I say, albeit a bit quiet.

The door opens and two men in uniforms walk in; they were pointing guns around. One of the men takes a look at the man who laid on the floor drowning in red. He tells the other man to look at me who was covered in the same red the man was drowning in. I still had the knife in my hand. I looked at the men with eyes as dead as the man on the floor. I was dead as well, but I still had the ability to breathe. Then, one of the men walk up to me, holding out his hand towards me. I held up the knife in defense.

“Don’t worry, we’re not here to hurt you. Can you put the knife down for me?” He showed me a smile. A smile that wasn’t filled with malice and cruelty. I put down the knife.

“Yamada, take a look over here.” The other man called him over to the body on the floor. He goes over to it and looks in shock.

“I see multiple stab wounds on his back; there might be more on the front. His throat is also slashed.” The two men look at each other, coming to the obvious conclusion. The man named Yamada walks over to me and kneels to my level.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re not in any trouble, I promise. Can you tell me your name?”

“My name…” I started to cry. “My name is Haru…”

The man named Yamada held out his arms, and I couldn’t help but to hug him and cry.

“You’re safe now, Haru.”

Those were the words that I have been waiting to hear for the past 37 days. Those were the words that my dead and broken soul needed to hear as fact. It was in that moment that I knew that I was finally free. I was finally free…

**Author's Note:**

> To those who were able to read through the story, I promise you I'm not that demented (^_^;). And if it made you uncomfortable, I am so sorry. I promise you, I won't be writing a lot of stories that are like this. Feel free to leave a comment and share your thoughts on this story. I'll also take some feedback to help me improve on writing stories of this nature (you'd be surprised that there are people who enjoy reading stuff like this). Thank you.


End file.
